goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash GoGang: Brawl
Super Smash GoGang: Brawl Is a Game Released and Developed By Pingy Game Productions, It is Inspired By The 2008 Game Super Smash Bros: Brawl Subspace Emissary Plot An evil mastermind called King Goobot attempts to destroy GoCity with his Yolkian army! Pingy and his friends must stop him before it's too late! Characters *Pingy Animatronic *Igor The Mii *Sophie The Otter *Carkle The Animatronic *Adult Riley *CoolGamer23 *King Goobot (Unlockable) *RobbiePwns135 *IA (Unlockable) *Bubsy (User) (Unlockable) *TGB1 (Unlockable) *Marisa Kirisame *Sanae Kochiya *Cirno The Ice Fairy *Alex Kimble *Sade The Hedgehog *James The Animator *SimpleGuy1401 *Mordecai Peterson *NotSmirks *Caillou *OliverWestern *Dora The Explorer *Freddy Fazbear (Can Have Withered Freddy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare as Palette Swaps) *Chica (Can Have Withered Chica, Toy Chica, Phantom Chica, and Nightmare Chica as Palette Swaps) *Bonnie (Can Have Withered Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Springtrap, Nightmare Bonnie, and Plushtrap as Palette Swaps) *Foxy (Can Have Withered Foxy, Mangle, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, and Nightmare Foxy as Palette Swaps) *BB (Can Change Color and Have Balloon Girl and Phantom BB as Palette Swaps) *Puppet (Can Change Color and Have Phantom Puppet as Palette Swaps) *Mima *Bowser (Unlockable) *John (Unlockable) *Yandere-Chan *Senpai *Reimu (Unlockable) *Mirror Igor (Unlockable) *Mirror Pingy (Unlockable) *Star Butterfly (Unlockable) *Marco Diaz (Unlockable) *Cherry (Can Have Human, Sackboy, and Raccoon Forms as Palette Swaps) *Naomi *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Anna *Elsa *Peanut Otter *Codyrulez123 *Chen *Flaky *Irina (Unlockable) *Jessica (Unlockable) WIP DLC Characters *Mario *Luigi *Nitori *Info-Chan *Iganae Kochuan *Zan Kirieras *Ragna The Bloodege *Naruto Uzumaki (Neither Normal, Bijuu Mode, Sage Mode, Nine-Tail Fox Mode or Kurama Link Mode) *TFBLRegularShowAnimeFan2000 VGCP TPNG OWN NODD *Noel Vermillion *Sasuke Uchiha (Neither Normal, Kirin, Taka, Susanoo or Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (in NUNS3 or Revolution) *Kid Naruto *Kid Sasuke (Neither Normal, Black Outfit or SRM) *Hazama *Jin Kisaragi *Yuuki Termui *Saki Miyu *Kokona Haruka *Pippi Osu *Haruto Yuto *Zion *Shauna *Elephant012 *Princess Zelda *Shrek *Drek *Patchouli Knowledge *Hong Meiling *Flandre Scarlet *Suwako *Yukari *Ran *MarioLeopoldSam *Osana/Imouto Assist Trophies *Olaf *Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Rino Fuka/Yandere-Chan's Teacher/Sensei *Shadow the Hedgehog *Kanako *Mirror Yandere-Chan WIP Battle Stages *Lake Hoohaw *Akademi High School *Mountain of Faith *Fightfield (Battlefield) *Last Destination (Final Destination) *Shrek's Swamp *Poppleland *GoCity Boxing Tournament *The Haunted House *GoAnimate High School *Riley's Mind *Flavian Amphitheatre Colosseum *Arendelle *Necrofantasia *IA's Castle WIP DLC Battle Stages *Forest of Magic *Halberd Airship *Sky Garden *Dream Land (SSB64) *GoCity (Evening, Rain, Destroyed or 3rd Dimension) *Hidden Leaf Villages (Part 1, Normal, Rebuild or Destroyed) *Cell Games *World Tournment from DBZ *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Original, Abandoned, New and Improved, and Fazbear's Fright) *Scarlet Mansion *Yandere-chan's house *Green Meadows Fighters Forward Moves Pingy Animatronic's Forward Move: Electric Shopping Cart Ram Igor's Foward Smash: Same as Mii Brawler from SSB4, Abeit with Fire. TGB1's Forward Move: Iron Fists Sophie's Forward Move: Aqua Current WIP Mordecai's Forward Move: Electronics Laser Beam Fighters Final Smash Pingy Animatronic's Final Smash: Frying Pan Boy Igor the Mii's Final Smash: Flame Starstorm TGB1's Final Smash: Strobe Light Sanae's Final Smash: Faith is for the Trasient Fighters Sophie's Final Smash: Water Storm Freddy Fazbear's Final Smash: Microphone Madness Bonnie The Bunny's Final Smash: Guitar Strum Chica The Chicken's Final Smash: PIZZAAAAAAAA!!!! Foxy The Pirate's Final Smash: SWIGGITY SWOOTY I'M COMIN FOR DAT BOOTY! Cirno's Final Smash: Extreme Blizzard Marisa's Final Smash: Dreamish Magic John's Final Smash: Electric Rain Mordecai's Final Smash: Super Rasengan SimpleGuy1401's Final Smash: Hyper Beam Cherry's Final Smash: Love Blast Naomi's Final Smash: Monster Transformation TFBLRegularShowAnimeFan2000's Final Smash: Hyper Ssj Transformation Balloon Boy's Final Smash: Flashlight Blackout Puppet's Final Smash: You forgot the Music Box! Adult Riley's Final Smash: She Hulk Adult Riley Character's Entrance Animation Pingy's Entrance Animation: Falling Down to The Ground Igor's Entrance Animation: Appear from Flames TGB1's Entrance Animation: Bursts out from giant Disco-Ball Sanae's Entrance Animation: Appear from Light Naomi's Entrance Animation: Landing from a Helicopter Sophie's Entrance Animation: Floats in from a Bubble, which pops as it approaches the stage. Cherry's Entrance Animation: Emerges from a blast of flowers TFBLRegularShowAnime2000's Entrance Animation's: Teleport Mordecai's Entrance Animation's: Appear from clones and fades away before battle Freddy's Entrance Animation: Running to The Stage Bonnie's Entrance Animation: Hops to the Stage Chica's Entrance Animation: Slides to the Stage Foxy's Entrance Animation: Comes out from Pirate Cove Curtains Balloon Boy's Entrance Animation: arrive from balloons Puppet's Entrance Animation: come out of Box Adult Riley's Animation: Appear from Teleport Machine Unlockable Trophies *Cupcake (FNAF Series) *Reimu's Staff (Touhou Series) *Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid Series) *Freddy's Microphone (FNAF Series) *Freddy Plushie (FNAF Series) *Bonnie Plushie (FNAF Series) *Chica Plushie (FNAF Series) *Foxy Plushie (FNAF Series) *Golden Freddy Plushie (FNAF Series) WIP *Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are the only ones that Cannot Change their Colors. *So Far Cherry is the Only Character to Have Three Palette Swaps. Category:Projects Category:Games about GoAnimate Category:Video Games